Raxi
Gender: Male Species: Weasel Place of Origin: Far South Coasts Appearance: Thin, tall, and long-necked even for a weasel. Pelt is a deep brick color, pure white below, with white forepaws and a rare white tailtip. Eyes are solid black. Has several teeth missing on the right side of his upper jaw and a very slightly up-twisted lip due to a bad blow he once recieved. One or two of his missing fangs are replaced with carved stone ones, the foremost incisor fang being a piece of black jet. Wears a simple grey sharkskin tunic and black belt, with a black fur robe atop this, usually worn loose and open. Has red flame and wave tattoes up to his elbows on both forepaws. Personality: Obedient and subservient, but not exactly cowardly. Is completely amoral; has no scruples and will steal from, attack, and cheat anybeast. Does not so much care for his mate as tolerates her. Values opportunism. Backstory Raxi was the elder brother of Scrapp. He was born and raised in The Destruction horde, and did not know his parents. He was a follower of Gree Doomblade, who was several seasons his senior and terrified him out of his skull. The group of young weasels that was Gree's clique got themselves into trouble when a runaway left the horde, and they chased him in hopes of claiming reward; the pursuit extended into the sea, where a sand shark attack brought it to an abrupt halt. Raxi was one of the few that escaped; however, he was washed out to sea and buffeted about the reefs quite a bit before making it to land, resulting in several minor fractures and the loss of about a third of his teeth. After Gree killed the current ruler Redfang and ascended to cheiftancy, Raxi became one of Gree's most trusted officers, being a competent but obeident beast who never seemed to mess up or show any signs of ambition. Later, under orders from Gree, he became the mate of Darktail, another officer. However, the two did not really care for each other, avoiding their company whenever possible and arguing almost constantly when in private. Darktail later led a secret mutiny against Gree, against Raxi's knowledge, murdering Gree's mate and daughter. When he found out, Raxi was badly beaten by his wife, who was much stronger than he. Notwithstanding, as soon as he got the chance he immediately went to inform Gree of the situation. He was again brutally beaten, this time by his suspicious cheif, until the latter had assured himself that Raxi was indeed clean of any mutinous intentions. He then had Darktail burned at the stake, as well as any other beast he suspected of being part of the mutiny. Raxi deserted not long after the mass execution, fearing his leader was becoming too dangerous. Unluckily for him, he ran afoul of the Tairomai, who beat him within an inch of his life and then launched him from a catapult to his death. Raxi was a minor character; little else is known. Category:Males Category:Weasels Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Little Flower Characters Category:Villans Category:Minor Characters